


Where We Can Finally Be

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Love, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought I’d die down here. </p><p>A glimpse into a possible future, for the man calling himself Blackwall, and his Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Can Finally Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/gifts).



_I always thought I’d die down here._

That was what he said, on our first trip to the Deep Roads. That trip seemed like just yesterday; those days felt impossible.

Yet, somehow, we found our way. We survived. We won.

Together.

That was how it was supposed to be. When everything was over, we were going to spend our lives together.

But then the Wardens called. And he took his vows.

I let him go; watched him leave.

That was years ago. I thought I was strong then, but I was wrong.

He left, and there was a hole in me. Nothing filled it; I tried many times. I failed. No other lover sated me; no soul soothed me in the dark of night.

There was none but him, and I thought him gone to me forever.

But I was wrong again.

He came back - black streaking his now silver hair. Still as dashing as ever, still taking my breath away.

The song had come, and it was time.

He couldn’t go without seeing me one last time, and now, I couldn’t let him go.

This time, we left together, and we set foot into the Deep Roads again as companions; comrades; lovers.

We knew no time.

Even as his Calling haunted him with relentless abandon, I soothed his cries. I held his hand.

When his shield finally slipped, and his blade fell, I refused to leave his body to those beasts.

I fought our way free; I brought him to this resting place. I pressed my lips to his, one last time.

He always knew he’d die here, but he didn’t know I wouldn’t let him go alone.

My own wounds were mortal, but I had strength still. Strength to entomb us together.

Where we can finally be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a banter line said by Blackwall at the beginning of the Descent DLC. Please refrain from commenting with spoilers for any DLC, especially Trespasser.


End file.
